Day In Love Continued
by AkakoNichiya
Summary: Setelah tinggal Gold dan Silver tinggal bersama, kehidupan mereka sekarang benar-benar berubah daripada dulu! Dan sekarang mereka mengalami cinta segitiga? CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! kalau mau baca chapter 1 nya ada yang bejudul 'Day in Love' saja
1. Gold Story

**Day In Love**

+Pembuat: Chiya form Akako Nichiya+

+Pair: masih rahasia+

+Rated: T+

+Genre Romance & Drama+

.

.

Chapter 2: Gold Story

Ah~ membosankan sekali, setiap hari kerjaanku Cuma belajar dengan guru privat di rumah, makan, tidur, dan tidak di perbolehkan keluar rumah, kecuali dengan keluarga. Yah seperti yang kalian tahu, aku anak dari bangsawan kaya di Inggris, tapi ibuku berasal dari jepang.

"Tuan, anda dipanggil nyonya" panggil pelayan pribadiku. Namanya ialah Mitsuru, umurnya hampir sama denganku, tapi ia lebih muda.

"iya, iya, tunggu dulu…" sahutku malas dan bangun dari tempat tidurku. "dan sudahku bilang, jangan panggil aku tuan! Panggil aku dengan nama biasa!" perintahku dan menunjuk jari telunjukku ke mukanya.

"eng… iya tu- maksud saya, Gold!" ujarnya dengan nada yang agak tidak terbiasa.

"nah! Itu baru bagus! Aku pergi dulu!" ujarku sambil pergi meninggalkannya.

Saat aku diruang tamu, yangku lihat Cuma ayah dan ibu. Tidak biasanya mereka berkumpul seperti ini, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak…

"ah, Gold! Kemarilah sayang" ujar ibuku sambil mempersilahkan aku duduk di sampingnya.

"terima kasih" jawabku dengan sopan.

"yaah… seperti yang kau lihat, kami ingin mengatakan hal yang penting" kata Ayahku dengan nada serius.

"hal penting?"

Ayahku dan Ibuku bertatapan sebentar, lalu mereka menatapku lagi. "umurmu sudah 15 tahun Gold, jadi… kami ingin kau bertunangan dengan anak teman ayah yang bernama Yellow" ujar ayahku dengan nada tegas.

Aku langsung menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan bingung. "t-tapi ayah, aku…"

"kau tidak boleh menentang apa yangku perintahkan, Gold!" kata ayahku dengan nada agak marah kepadaku. Aku hanya menunduk "baiklah ayah, aku setuju…"

Ayahku membuang napas lega, tapi aku tidak… "baiklah! Hari minggu ini kita acarakan pesta pertunanganmu!"

Aku langsung membuka mataku dan berdiri, "a-apa ayah? Minggu ini?" ujarku tidak percaya.

Ayahku menanguk dulu "iya, memangnya kenapa?" ayah menatapku tajam.

"t-tidak apa-apa,saya Cuma mengantuk. selamat tidur…" aku langsung berjalan menuju kamarku, Mitsuru menatapku cemas dan suara mereka sayup-sayup ditelingaku. "kami melakukan hal yang terbaik untukmu, Gold…"

"Gold, anda tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Mitsuru dengan nada cemas, ia membawakanku segelas cokelat panas kesukaanku, tapi aku lagi tidak selera makan.

"tidak apa-apa Mitsuru, aku baik-baik saja…" aku tersenyum terpaksa kepadanya, ia hanya menunduk dan keluar dari kamarku.

"selamat tidur, Gold" dan ia menutup pintu kamarku.

"… selamat tidur… Mitsuru" itu terakhir kalinya aku berbicara dan melihatnya. Aku berpikiran untuk kabur dari rumah, aku memakai topi dan jaket, aku membawa uang secukupnya untuk pergi ke jepang. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku di jepang dulu…

Flashback

"Gold, ini lah jepang yang kau kagumi! Indah kan?" Tanya ibuku dengan ceria memmperlihatkan Negara dimana ia dilahirkan.

"iya, ibu!" sahutku tak kalah ceria dengan ibuku, umurku baru 6 tahu saat ini.

"ah! Itu teman ibu dulu! Gold, kau main disini saja ya, janganterlalu jauh!" perintah ibuku dan pergi. Saat aku berjalan-jalan, aku melihat perempuan sebayaku diganggu seperti geng laki-laki. Ia memakai baju lengan panjang dan memakai celana panjang longgar, juga memakai sepatu boots. Seperti laki-laki saja…

"hei kau manis sekali! Mau ikut kami main?" pinta ketua geng itu dan memojokkannya kedinding.

"aku tidak manis! Menjauhlah dariku!" ia mendorong ketua itu dan berjalan melewati mereka. Aneh sekali, masa perempuan tidak mau dibilang manis…

"heh! Kau tidak boleh membantahku!" katanya dan menarik tangan perempuan tadi. Muka perempuan itu langsung cemas dan pucat. Tanpa sadar aku mendekati mereka dan meninju orang itu.

"hei! Berhenti mengganggunya, dasar orang tidak tahu diri!" teriakku kepada mereka dan melindungi gadis kecil itu dibelakangku.

"huh! Memangnya kau bisa apa! Dasar cebol! Hajar dia!"

CLING!

BUAKH, PRANG, DUKH, MOOO (?), BRUKH!

"heh, makanya jangan remehkan anak kecil!" ujarku sambil berdiri ditumpukan mayat (?) orang-orang tadi.

"um… makasih, ya" ujar perempuan itu malu-malu.

Aku berbalik untuk melihatnya. Gila, perempuan itu manis banget! Aku langsung blushing "haha! Tidak masalah untuk gadis manis sepertimu!" ujarku dengan tawa gaje.

BUAKH!

Aku langsung di pukul perempuan itu. "grr… aku tidak MANIS, bego! Lagipula aku bukan-"

"ah, Disini kau rupanya! Sudahku bilang jangan jauh-jauh kalau bermain!" ibuku memotong pembicaraan peremuan itu, ia langsung menarik tanganku.

"t-tapi bu! Aku masih bicara dengannya!" aku menunjuk perempuan itu yang tadi terbengong-bengong.

"tidak apa-apa, aku juga mau pergi. Terima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku, daah…" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan kepadaku dan… tersenyum manis bagaikan bidadari yang turun dari surga *waah… gold gombal* *ditimpukin batu karena banyak protes*. Wajahku langsung merah padam karenanya, ia terlihat mulai menjauh karena aku ditarik ibuku.

End Flashback

Aku terbangun dari mimpi masa laluku, saat ini aku di pesawat yang bukan punya ayahku, nanti gawat kalau ketahuan aku ini anak Ethan. di jepang sudah pagi rupanya. Aku mencari hotel untuk aku menginap,tapi tiba-tiba…

"ah itu dia! Itu Gold Ethan!" kata seseorang yang mungkin pesuruh ayahku untuk mencariku. Aku terkejut dan langsung lari secepatnya. "jangan biarkan ia lolos!".

Aku mencari tempat persembunyian, kenapa ayah bisa tahu kalu aku ada di jepang? Saat aku sembunyi, aku mendengar komandam pesuruh ayah berbicara…

"katanya kalau ia tidak mau ikut kita, kita memaksanya dengan cara kekerasan! Apapun yang terjadi kita harus memaksanya pulang!" dan merekapun terus mencariku. Cara kekerasan? Apa maksudnya ini! Aku keluar dari persembunyianku, tapi aku gagal, aku ditemukan mereka dan terkepung.

"saya mohon tuan, ikut lah dengan kami!"

"heh, kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana? Dengan cara kekerasan? Baiklah kalau itu yang kalian mau!" aku melepaskan jaket dan topiku *buu, sok keren lho!* *di lempar ke kolam hiu*.

"cih, sial! Ayo hajar dia! Tapi jangan sampai ia mati!" ujar komando itu, aku hanya tertawa meremehkan. Semuanya menghajarku, tapi aku melawan mereka dengan mudah, gini-gini aku hebat karate mulai umur 5 tahun. Tapi sekarang mereka menngeluarkan pisau, tapi itu tidak membuatku takut, ku tendang pisau-pisau itu, tapi sering ada yang kena ke badanku. Saat kuhajar mereka semua, aku lari dari sana dengan secepat mugkin.

"cepat, kejar dia!"

Tenagaku mulai habis, aku berjalan dengan napas terputus-putus, bagaimana aku bisa lari kalau banyak luka di seluruh tubuhku? Saat itu aku mendengar suara mereka yang masih mengejarku, tidak ada pilihaan lain, aku memanjat pohon yang paling dekat denganku. "mungkin ia lari kesana!" aku mendengar suara mereka, sedikit demi sedikit suara mereka menghilang.

"hah… hah… syukur… lah…" mataku mulai kabur, kepalaku terasa berat, dan aku pingsan di pohon itu…

…

'bertahanlah!'

Aku seperti mendengar suara seseorang, suara itu sepertinya aku kenal… mungkinkah…

…

Aku membuka mataku sedikit demi sedikit, aku bangun dan memegang kepalaku yang masih agak sakit. Aku melihat di sekelilingku, tempat ini seperti apeterment, bukankah aku tadi ada di pohon?

"uukh… dimana aku?" aku melihat meja yang ada di sampingku, diatasnya ada sup, surat, dan uang. Uang? Oh iya, uang ada di jaketku! Tapi jaketku hilang entah kemana. Aku membaca isi surat itu, yang kubaca adalah…

'hei, kalau kau sudah bangun makan sup itu dan pulanglah kalau kau merasa baikan! Ohya kalau kau tak punya uang, di sampingmu ada uang yang cukup untuk beli tiket kereta!

Dari yang membawamu kesini

Silver'

KRUYUUK~

Perutku berbunyi kelaparan, yaah akhirnya kumakan juga sup itu. Saat ku makan sup itu, rasa supnya lebih enak daripada koki dirumahku! Tidak sampai 2 menit, sup itu habis. Aku melihat sekeliling sekali lagi, dan aku mendapatkan bingkai foto didekat jendela, aku berjalan mendekatinya dan mengambil foto itu. Kulihat foto ada 1 orang laki-laki berambut cokelat muda dan matanya berwarna hijau, dan 1 nya lagi tidak jelas apakah laki-laki atau perempuan berambut merah panjang bermata abu-abu, tapi orang itu mirip dengan cinta pertamaku dulu, yang mana namanya Silver ya?

Entah kenapa aku merasakan diluar sana ada Silver *walaupun ngga tahu siapa orangnya* aku berlari mendekati pintu dan ternyata dugaanku benar! ia membuka pintu dan reflex aku memeluknya.

"Selamat datang, Silver!" sapaku dengan semangat. Mukanya langsung bingung, ia langsung berteriak dan mendorongku.

"U-UAAA! A-apa yang kau lakukan!"

"memberi ucapan selamat datang" ujarku polos, aku harus mengubah sifat asliku! Supaya aku tidak ketahuan kalau aku Gold Ethan!

"K-kau kan kusuruh pulang setelah makan! Aku juga sudah meberimu uang untuk naik kereta kan!" gawat! Gimana nih, masa aku bilang aku kabur dari rumah dan setelah itu dikejar-kejar karena kabur? Itu pasti memb atnya berpikir kalau aku menyusahkanya!

"eeh… sebenarnya aku… tidak tahu jalan pulang… hehehe!" akhirnya aku berbohong dengan alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Aku melihat mukanya bingung, manis sekali! Hah? Apa yang ku bicarakan?

"jadi… uh… bolehkah aku… menginap disini?" akhirnya aku keceplosan bicara,sekarang mukanya berubah menjadi muka tidak percaya. Apakah hidupku akan berubah kalau aku bersamanya?

To Be Continued

AAAAHHH! Gaje! Gaje!

Pembaca: kamunya yang gaje! *lempar-lempar sandal nippon*

Berisik! *balik lempar sandal nippon*  
>bagaimana menurut anda-anda yang membaca fanfic saya? Saya ngga punya ide lagi nih untuk bikin chap selanjutnya! Tapi saya usahakan supaya membuatnya lebih rame lagi! Ohya, nama Gold jadi Gold Ethan… lho? Itukan juga namanya! Soalnya aku bingung nama Gold jadi apa, Heart Gold? Ngga cocok!<p>

Sudahlah! Untuk yang mau komen atau beri ide atau saran atau apalah itu! Review please? *Cow eyes*

Pembaca: *muntah-muntah*


	2. Destiny

**Day In Love**

+Pembuat: Chiya form Akako Nichiya+

+Pair: GoldSilver, dan masih rahasia+

+Rated: T aja deh+

+Genre Romance & Drama+

.

.

Chapter 3: Destiny

Aku hanya terdiam saat mendengar apa yang ia katakan tadi, menginap disini? Di rumahku? "…"

"ah! Terima kasih atas sup yang kau buatkan ya! Enak sekali!" ia menyadarkan lamunanku dengan nyengiran *lagi*

"…" aku terdiam sebentar, lalu menarik nafas ku dan tersenyum seperti saat aku bekerja. "baguslah kalau kau menyukainya" kulihat mukanya memerah, mungkin masih demam?

"dan-"

"makanya, pulanglah" aku memotong pembicaraannya dengan tetap memajan senyuman lembut tapi menusuk. Ia langsung bengong "tapi-"

"aku tidak peduli kau lupa jalan pulang ataupun amnesia, kalau kau serius lupa jalan pulang, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke pos polisi" sekali lagi aku memotong pembicaraannya tapi sekarang mukaku menjadi mengerikan.

"a-a.."

"sekarang keluar"

"t-tapi!"

"keluar!" akhirnya aku tidak dapat mengendalikan diri, aku mendorongnya keluar tapi ia menahan pintu yang ingin kututup.

"kumohon! Aku kan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan!" ia menahan pintu dengan tangannya yang penuh perban. Aku tetap menarik gagang pintu dengan sekuat tenaga. "hosh.. tetap.. ngga.. hosh.. boleh.." sial! Kenapa tenagaku lemah sekali ya? Ia saja yang penuh dengan luka tidak kelelahan sedikit pun, aku sedikit demi sedikit hampir jatuh.

"SIlVER!" teriaknya dan menarik pintu dan mendekatiku yang mulai terduduk. "kau tak apa-apa?"

"dimana-mana aku... kelihatan baik… baik saja…" dadaku terasa nyeri, memangnya aku in sakit apa? Tiba-tiba badanku terasa melayang, ternyata ia menggendongku *ala bridal* dan menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Aku lagsung sadar dengan lamunanku dan memberontak.

"h-hey! Turunkan aku, bodoh!" aku memukul-mukul pundaknya, tapi ia tetap berjalan tanpa memperdulikan apa yang kulakukan.

"heh, ternyata kamu lemah banget ya" mukaku langsung merah karena malu dan marah. "TURUNKAN AKU!" sekarang aku menjambak rambutnya yang pendek itu.

"WADOOW! Aku kan Cuma mau menggendongmu sampai ke kamar!" ia pun menurunkanku di kasur tempat tidurku. Ia mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan muka ingin menangis.

"sudah! Cepat pergi sana!" aku mengusirnya dangan kasar. Ia hanya tersenyum aneh, ia pun mendekatkan mukanya ke mukaku, aku mundur sedikit karena agak terlalu dekat dengannya.

"bilang terima kasih dulu"

"hah?"

"ayo silver-chan, bilang terima kasih" ujarnya dengan menggunakan nada aneh dan nyengiran aneh.

"kau gila, ya? Mana mungkin aku berkata seperti itu pada orang aneh seperti mu!" ia makin mendekatkan mukanya.

"aku bukan orang aneh, namaku Gold" kini ia yang menampilkan senyuman yang kuperlihatkan tadi padanya.

"m-menjauh dariku!" aku mendorongnya pelan, soalnya aku masih kelelahan.

"Hmmm~ kau manis sekali, Silver-chan"

"J-jangan bilang aku manis! Aku ini ngga manis! Lagipula aku ini laki-laki!" kulihat ia terdiam sebentar, terlihat dari mukanya kalau ia mengekspresikan muka kaget.

"Silver, jangan-jangan kau…"

"SILVER! Kau ada di rumah?" degh! Gawat! I-itukan suara Blue? "I-Iya! Tunggu sebentar! Hey kau! cepat sembunyi!"ujarkudan turun deri kasurku.

"Hee?"

"Cepat sembunyi!" aku mendorongnya kelemari bajuku dan menutup pintunya tapi tidak terlalu rapat. "Silver? kau Ada dirumah?" tanyanya lagi dari luar. Aku membuka pintu kamar apertermentku "a-ah, Blue? A-ada apa ya?" ujarku dengan gugup.

"apa maksudmu? Kitakan mau mengerjakan tugas kelompokkan?" bagus! Aku lupa kalau hari ini kami mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok!. "e-eh, iya ya… aku lupa…"

"huh, tubmben kamu begini. Ohya Silver! Ibuku membelikan oleh-oleh baju untukmu! Nih, bagus-baguskan?" ia memperlihatkan baju-baju yang lumayan banyak. "makasih, Blue…" Blue itu sahabatku mulai SMP, ia juga tahu kalu aku… menyukai Green-senpai.

"Silver, ku masukkan ke dalam lemari ya!" ia berjalan mendekati lemari bajuku… ? gawat! Itukan tempat anak aneh itu bersembunyi! "t-tunggu, Blue!"

"Apa?" Blue berbalik melihatku ambil membuka pintu lemari. terlihat anak aneh itu menampilkan muka gugup, ia menatap Blue dengan tatapan 'cepat menjauh!'.

"ng…"

"hm?" Blue menaruh baju-baju itu tepat di muka anak aneh, dan menutup pintu lemari tepat kena muka anak aneh itu. "ADUHH!" teriaknya.

"huh? Suara siapa itu?" Blue melihat sekeliling kamarku. Gawat! Harus cari alasan! "umm… mungkin tetangga?" ujarku gugup. Aku melihat anak aneh itu keluar dari lemari dan pergi kamar mandi.

"tapi aku mendengar suaranya sangat dekat! Mungkin dari lemari ini?" ia berbalik dan membuka lemariku. "huh? Tidak ada siapa-siapa?"

"sudahku bilang, mungkin tetangga sebelah!"

"hum… mungkin juga… Silver, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu, ya" WTF? Kenapa Blue dari tadi pasti pergi ketempat anak aneh itu bersembunyi? "T-TUNGGU, BLUE!" aku berlari dan kedepan pintu kamar mandi terlebih dahulu dari pada Blue.

"Kenapa, Silver?"

"um… anu… kamar mandinya masih ku bersihkan, kau tunggu sebentar di kamarku ya?" akhirnya aku berbohong kepada Blue.

"oh, kalau begitu cepat ya!" ia berjalan menuju kamarku dan menutup pintunya. Aku langsung membuka pintu kamar mandiku dan menemukan anak aneh itu. "hai, Silver!" sapanya pelan.

"kau! Sudahku bilang, cepat pergi dari sini!" perintahku dengan suara pelan.

"ngga. Mau."

"Kau-" ia menarikku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. "shh… nanti ketahuan…" ia menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirku. Aku langsung menepis tangannya. "apa yang kau laku-" pintu kamar mandi terbuka. "Silver, kau sudah-" Blue melihat keadaanku sekarang. Terpojok di dinding, anak aneh itu di hadapanku.

"s-silver, s-siapa dia?" Blue langsung blushing, aduh! Salah paham lagi!

"i-ini tidak s-seperti yang kau kira!" aku mendorong anak aneh itu keras.

"aku Tanya, siapa dia?" ulang Blue.

"umm…"

"hai! Aku Gold! Mulai sekarang aku tinggal disini! Nama anda siapa ya?" aku hanya bengong apa yang ia bilang tadi, apa? Apa? APA?

"aku Blue, sahabatnya Silver! Aku menganggap Silver seperti adikku sendiri! Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Blue! Kenapa kau malah memperkenalkan diri juga sih!

"sahabat Silver, artinya sahabatku juga!"

"b-bukan, Blue!" aku langsung protes, tapi tidak diperhaikannya.

"kalau begitu aku pinjam Silver nya dulu ya" ujar Blue dan menarikku ketempat lain. "Silver! Dia itu siapamu? Keluargamu? Katamu kau tidak punya keluarga!" bisik Blue dengan wajah penasaran.

"bukan begitu! Aku menemukannya saat ia jatuh dari pohon dalam keadaan luka parah! Lalu ku bawa ia kesini untuk mengobatinya!" aku langsung menceritakan awal pertemuan kami.

"lalu, kenapa ia bilang tinggal disini bersamamu?"

"i-itu sih… karena ia memaksa!"

"hm~ kukira kalian pacaran…" Blue menggodaku, aku langsung blushing. "b-bukan!" protesku. "hahaha! Bercanda! Kau masih suka Green kan?" sekali lagi aku blushing karenanya. Tapi sialnya, Blue mengatakannya terlalu keras.

"hah? Siapa? Siapa yang disukai Silver?" anak aneh yang bernama Gold itu langsung mendekat dan bertanya kepada Blue. Awalnya Blue bengong, tapi sekarang ia senyum-senyum gaje. "Ookido Green, Senpainya Silver!" aku langsung blushing saat nama itu disebut.

"Ookido Green? Seperti apa orangnya?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"badannya tinggi, rambutnya cokelat muda, bermata hijau dan sipit, menjadi ketua OSIS disekolah Pokemon, umurnya 16 tahun, orangnya Cool dan ganteng, selalu juara 1 di bidang olahraga dan pelajaran, pernah menjuarai pertandingan kendo tingkat nasional, dan…"

"Cukup, Blue!" aku menghentikan kebiasaan Blue yang selalu bicara panjang lebar. Blue hanya tertawa.

"ahahah! Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Silver, Gold! Sudah jam 7 malam nih! Nanti aku ketinggalan kereta lagi!" Blue berdiri dan mengambil tas dan topinya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"t-tunggu Blue-" BLAM! Terlambat, Blue sudah keluar. Aku langsung berbalik dan mengDeathGlare Gold. "KAU! KENAPA KAU SEENAKNYA BILANG KALAU KAU TINGGAL DISINI, HAH?" aku langsung meneriakinya dengan penuh kekesalan.

"kan sudahku bilang, aku ingin disini apapun terjadi" ia hanya senyum yang sangat menyebalkan.

"TAPI-" belum selesai aku bicara, ia menarik tanganku dan mendekatkan mukanya ke mukaku.

"kau tahu Silver, aku menyukaimu dari dulu" hah? Ia menyukaiku? Tapi, tunggu… Dulu? Memangnya dulu kami pernah bertemu?

"a-apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda! Lagipula memangnya kita pernah bertemu?" aku mendorongnya dan jaga jarak.

"kau lupa, ya? 10 tahun lalu kau pernah diganggu berandalan dan aku mnyelamatkanmu" hah? 10 tahun lalu? Aku mencoba mengingat…

Flashback

"Silver, kau disini dulu ya" ujar ayahku yang bernama Giovanni.

"iya, ayah…" aku ditinggalkan ayahku yang sekarang pergi menggunakan mobilnya. Aku yang ingin mengusir kebosanan hanya jalan-jalan di taman ini. Tapi, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

"KAU, PUNYA MATA NGGA?" teriaknya dan berbalik melihatku, aku hanya gemetar dan mundur. "hei kau manis sekali! Mau main sama kami?" apa katanya? Aku ini manis? Yang benar saja! Aku inikan laki-laki!

"aku ngga manis! Menjauhlah dariku!" aku langsung mendorongnya dan berjalan melewtainya.

"heh! Kau tidak boleh membantahku!" ia langsung menarik tanganku, aku langsung panic. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang memukul anak itu. "hei! Berhenti menggangunya, dasar orang tidak tahu diri!" ada bocah sebayaku memakai baju lengan panjang, celana pendek, dan memakai topi, aku tidak bisamelihat mukanya karena ia ada di depanku.

"huh! Memangnya kau bisa apa! Dasar cebol! Hajar dia!" aku langsung ketakutan dan menutup mataku.

BUAKH, PRANG, DUKH, MOOO (?), BRUKh. Huh? Suara apa itu? Aku membuka mataku dan melihat bocah itu berdiri di tumpukan orang-orang tadi. "heh, makanya jangan remehkan anak kecil!" ujarnya dengan pede. Aku hanya bengong melihatnya, aku langsung berterima kasih dengannya "um… makasih, ya"

Ia berbalik dan melihatku, ternyata warna matanya emas… indah sekali… aku melihat mukanya merah, kenapa ya?

"haha! Tidak masalah untuk gadis manis sepertimu!" gadis? Manis? Kemarahanku langsung memuncak, aku langsung memukulnya.

"grr… aku tidak MANIS,bego! Lagipula aku bukan-"

"ah, Disini kau rupanya! Sudahku bilangjangan jauh-jauh kalau bermain!" ada seorang wanita yang menarik bocah itu.

"t-tapi bu! Aku masih bicara dengannya!" bocah itu menunjukku, aku merasa ngga enak juga karena ia sudah dijemput ibunya.

"tidak apa-apa, aku juga mau pergi. Terima kasih karena kau menolaongku, daah…" aku melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum yang jarang kuperlihatkan kepada orang-orang, entah kenapa aku sangat senang karena ada yang menolongku. Aku pun berjalan menjauh darinya, padahal aku ingin kami bisa berteman…

End Flashback

"ooh… kau anak yang pernah menolongku dulu ya…"

"akhirnya kau ingat!" ia langsung memelukku, aku kaget dan mendorongnya.

"G-GYAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Ia tersenyum kepadaku, tapi senyumanya beda dengan senyuman yang sebelumnya *sebelumnya senyuman mesum*, senyumannya yang sekarang lembut dan penuh perasaan. "sekali lagi Silver, aku sangat menyukaimu, dulu sampai sekarang" aku langsung blushing dan salting.

"a-a-ku…"

"tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, tapi bolehkah aku selalu disampingmu?" sifatnya berubah 1800! Aku bingung apa yang inginku jawab, akhirnya aku menjawab…

"i-iya…" aku melihat mukanya sangat bahagia, sepertinya ia ingin memelukku lagi, tapi ia tidak mau kalau aku marah lagi kepadanya."… k-kalau kau ingin melakukanya, l-lakukan saja…" heeh? Apa yang kukatakan tadi! Mukanya terlihat sangat kaget, tapi setelah itu ia tersenyum kembali dan memelukku lembut.

"terima kasih, Silver…"

**To Be Continued**

Hehehehe… aneh ngga? Aku membuatnya dengan penuh 'perasaan' dan juga membuatnya dengan penuh 'keterpaksaan' *?*

Readers: lho? Yang mana yang betul! *lempar meja kepala sekolah*

Kepala sekolah: woi! Mau di kemanakan meja saya! Sini berdiri dilapangan! Angkat 1 kaki dan jinjit telinganya! *pembaca di hukum, Chiya kabur*

Psst! Yang penting dari semua ini adalah Review, Oke?… wakh! Saya mau dimutilasi Readers! Byebye! *lari sebelum di bunuh*


	3. Live's Together

**Day In Love**

+Pembuat: Chiya form Aozora Nichiya+

+Pair: GoldSilver, dan masih rahasia+

+Rated: T aja, jaga-jaga kalau Gold pervert *dikejar-kejar Gold*+

+Genre Romance & Drama+

.

.

Chapter 4: Lives Together

"Kalau kau ingin tinggal disini, kau harus mematuhi peraturan dulu! Pertama,kau tidur menggunakan futon, kedua, kau juga harus bantu-bantu urusan rumah tangga juga urusan pekerjaan, ketiga, jangan pernah membawa orang tidak dikenal kecuali memang aku yang menyuruhnya, keempat, kalau ada orang yang mengetuk pintu, Tanya siapa namanya!" Silver menerangkan peraturan-peraturan yang wajib kupatuhi supaya aku bisa tinggal disini.

"Baik!" ujarku sambil menghormat kepadanya.

"ya sudah, kalau begitu aku harus pergi sekolah dulu… sarapanmu ada dimeja" ia melangkah keluar kamar aperterment ini. Terdengar pintu tertutup, berarti ia sudah pergi.

"huah! Susah juga ya berakting, huh… tidak ada Silver… bosaaan…" aku menuju tempat makan, tapi ternyata ada suara pintu. "huh, aku sudah lapar nih! Dari tadi di ceramahi Silver terus sih! Iya, tunggu!" aku membuka pintu sedikit, yang kulihat adalah seorang lelaki dengan rambut putih atau malah bertopi putih? Ah sudahlah, aku tidak peduli…

"umm… silver nya ada?" tanyanya dengan sopan, sial… jangan-jangan saingan lagi.

"memangnya kau siapanya Silver?" tanyaku judes, wajahnya yang sopan sekarang berubah menjadi kesal.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kau siapanya Silver?" sekarang malah ia balik bertanya, membuatku makin kesal!

"kok malah balik Tanya? Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"aku Ruby, rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat Silver! Kalau kau?" WTF? Sahabat? TING! Dapat ide…

"aku Gold, orang yang tinggal bersama Silver!" kulihat wajahnya sangat terkejut! Memangnya ia suka Silver? Gay juga?

"t-tinggal bersama… Silver? Kudengar Silver tidak punya pacar…" entah aku berpikir ia mengira Silver itu cewek? Tanya aah…

"hei, kau mengangap Silver itu cewek atau cowok?" tanyaku asal-asalan, mukkanya langsung jadi bingung.

"huh? Tentu saja cewek! Dia kan perempuan! Biarpun seleranya seperti laki-laki sih…" FUUUH! Ingin sekali aku tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil guling-guling, tapi aku masih menutup dengan wajah elegan.

"ooh… begitu ya… masa kau tidak tahu sih? Dia kan-"

"Ruby?"

Kami berdua menengok kearah suara itu, Oh My Goodness! Itu Silver! Kenapa ia kembali? "sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Silver dengan wajah tersenyum super manis! Kenapa denganku tidak?

"uuh… aku ingin mengembalikan barangmu yang tertinggal di café, lagipula… kenapa kau memakai baju sekolah? Hari inikan libur?" tanyanya dengan wajah agak blushing, cih…

"aku lupa kalau ini hari sabtu! Terima kasih, Ruby! Mau masuk dulu?" weks? Kenapa ia bicara sesopan itu kepada Ruby?

"maaf Silver, aku harus langsung pergi ke café! Soalnya teman-temanku pergi ke sana semua! Kau jangan telat ya, Silver!" Ruby langsung lari meningalkan kami dengan terburu-buru.

"hati-hati dijalan!" teriak Silver, Ruby hanya melambaikan tangan sambil berlari.

"haah…" Silver melewatiku dan masuk ke kamar apertemantnya, aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

…

"Silver, Kenapa Ruby tidak tahu kalau kau laki-laki?" tanyaku sambil mengunyah sarapanku dengan lahap.

"hah?" Silver melihatku dengan wajah bingung, ia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya yang kemarin tertunda karena Blue pulang.

"lagipula apa pekerjaanmu? Ruby tadi bilang ada barangmu yang tertinggal di café, lalu ia bilang jangan terlambat, dan ia mengira kau perempuan, jadi kesimpulan yangku dapat… kau bekerja menjadi seorang… Maid café?" ujarku panjang lebar seperti detektif, kulihat wajah Silver memerah.

"a-apa maksudmu? Kau salah pengertian!" ia terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu, hm? Apa ini? …TING!

"oh ya? Lalu ini apa?" aku memperlihatkan foto dimana karyawan-karyawan Café itu termasuk Silver sedang sibuk melayani pesanan orang, dan disana Silver memakai baju maid. Silver langsung menyambar foto itu,"D-DARIMANA KAU MENDAPATKAN INI?"

"Dibawah meja makan~" sahutku santai sambil menunjuk tasnya dibawah meja makan.

"! Su-sudahlah! A-ku mau pergi ke supermarket dulu!" Silver bengambil dompetnya dan berlari ke pintu keluar."Silver? aku ikut!" aku mengikuti Silver di belakang.

…

"Silver, malam ini makan apa?" tanyaku pada Silver yang sedang memegang keranjang.

"mm… mungkin yakiniku?" sahut Silver yang sedang memilih daging.

"iyee! Aku suka semua masakan Silver!" aku mencoba untuk memeluk Silver, tapi malah di tahan silver dengan tangannya. "b-bodoh! Jangan di sini dong!" aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku Silver yang malu-malu.

Aku mendengar suara dua orang perempuan berbisik, "hey, pasangan itu cocok sekali ya? Imut!" kata seorang perempuan itu sambil menunjuk kami. "iya! Mana cowoknya keren, ceweknya juga manis!" sahut perempuan satunya lagi, cocok? Itu kata-kata yang sangat indah!

"Gold?"

"e-eh! Apa Silver?"

"Bisa ambilkan garam itu? Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya, terlalu tinggi" Silver menunjuk keatas, bagiku tidak terlalu tinggi sih…

"sesuai kehendakmu, Silver" aku tersenyum sebentar, yaah… aku mengikuti kata-kata Mitsuru sih… dan mengambil garam itu, kulihat wajah Silver merah sedikit, demam ya?

"Silver? Kenapa wajahmu merah? Demam ya?" aku memegang dahinya tapi langsung di tepis Silver.

"n-ngga kok! Se-sebaiknya kita pergi mencari makan siang!" Silver langsung pergi ketempat kasir, terdengar lagi suara 2 cewek itu, "waah… Ceweknya judes ya?" kata seorang cewek itu. "iya, tapi menurutku itu yang membuat mereka cocok! Ceweknya Cuma malu saja!" malu? Jangan-jangan…

"heheheh…" aku tertawa bahagia, yaah seperti yang kalin bayangkan… aku menyimpulkan hal bagus.

"kenapa Gold?"

"tidak, ayo Silver!"aku mengengam tangannya, terlihat wajahnya merah padam, sudah kuduga!

"jangan didepan umum, bego…" Silver menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan aku mengengam tangannya.

**To Be Continued**

Wahahaha… Kok rasanya Chapter 4 sedikit ya? Habisnya saya ngga punya ide lagi sih! Saya akan tetap berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk fanfic ini lebih rame!

Ah! Banyak pr! TIDAAAAAK! Yang terpenting disini adalah Review yang saaaaaaangat berarti bagi kucing saya- eh salah, bagi saya!


	4. Ruby's Story

Day In Love

+Pembuat: Chiya form AkakoNichiya+

+Pair: GoldSilver, dan masih rahasia+

+Rated: T aja, jaga-jaga kalau Gold pervert *dikejar-kejar Gold*+

+Genre: Romance & Drama+

.

.

+oh ya, khusus chapter ini Ruby's POV yaaakkkk+

Chapter 5: Ruby's Story

'aku Gold, orang yang tinggal bersama Silver!'

Apa maksud dari kata-katanya itu? Aku tidak mengerti!

"Ruby?"

"EH? EH? Ma-maaf, ada apa Silver?" aku terhentak sedikit saat Silver menyentuh bahuku.

"itu, kau dari tadi dipanggil untuk mengantar ini ke meja no. 2" Silver menyodorkan pesanan pelanggan, yaaah… saat ini aku sedang kerja sambilan di café…

"i-iya… maaf…"

"… ada apa Ruby? Kau sakit ya?" Silver memegang dahi ku, terlihat mukaku makin merah!

"t-tidak apa-apa kok!" aku langsung berlari tanpa melihat kedepan, dan akhirnya aku menabrak seseorang… untung pesanannya tidak jatuh.

"ma-maafkan saya!" aku hanya menundukkan kepala karena saat ini aku sedang memegang pesanan pelanggan.

"tidak apa-apa! Lain kali hati-hati ya!" jawab orang itu… tu-tunggu, suara ini kan…

Saat aku mengangkat kepalaku kembali, ternyata ia adalah…

"oh! Ternyata kau Ruby!"

… Gold…

"G-Gold! Kenapa kau-"

PRANG!

Kulihat Silver menjatuhkan gelas, wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget… atau marah? Ia langsung mendekat kearah Gold dan menarik telinganya kebelakang café terdengar suara ringisan Gold keras… aku hanya melongo nggak jelas.

"se-sepertinya aku harus kebelakang…" aku pun mendekat kearah mereka, terdengar suara Silver, walau agak pelan…

"bagaimana kau bisa tau tempat ini?" wah… baru kali ini aku mendengar Silver yang marah-marah.

"yaah… aku kan Cuma jalan-jalan, kan bosan sendirian di apertemen… lagipula aku lapar, jadi aku mencari café… ngga sengaja aku menemukan café ini, ya sudah aku masuk aja" jawab Gold dengan matanya yang daritadi tidak mau memandang Silver. Wajah Silver masih terlihat tidak percaya tapi matanya tertuju dengan sebuah kertas yang terlihat sedikit di saku celana Gold

"… apa itu yang ada di saku celanamu itu?"

"e-eh… Cuma kertas biasa k-kok…"

"berikan atau kau tidak dapat jatah makan hari ini…" glek! K-kok ada aura mematikan di punggungku! A-apa karena aura Silver? Muka Gold langsung pucat tuh…

"…" sepertinya Gold nggak bisa bicara lagi, ia memberikan kertas itu dengan tangan gemetar.

"…?" Silver langsung meremas kertas itu dan mendekat ke Gold, Gold langsung berjalan mundur dengan gemetar.

"Apa ini? Kau sengaja mencari tempat ini ya?" kulihat kertas itu ternyata denah kota ini, dan sudah ada garis jalan… sepertinya ia mencari dengan giat ya…

"a-aku kan Cuma mau tau keadaan kamu…" … wow, Terlihat cahaya malaikat dari Gold.

"? S-sudahlah! Sekarang cepat pergi dari sini!" kok muka Silver merah? Apa… tidak! Kau tidak boleh berpikiran macam-macam Ruby!

"baiklah, tapi kalau aku selesai makan disini! Perutku lapar saat jalan-jalan!"

"haaah? Nggak! Pokoknya kau harus pulang!"

"tapi aku lupa jalan pulang, hehehe…"

"… baiklah, untuk hari ini kau boleh disini sampai aku selesai bekerja!" Silver berjalan kearahku, gawat! B-bagaimana ini!

"… Ruby? Sedang apa kau?" Sapphire tiba-tiba ada di belakangku.

"uwa! Sapp-" Silver melihat ku… gawat…

"Ruby? Sapphire? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Silver

"k-kami… ah! Kami sedang mencari sapu! Tapi ternyata tidak ada! Sudah ya!" aku mendorong Sapphire keluar ruangan itu.

"hey! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sapphire memberontak dan membalikkan badannya kehadapanku.

"Sssh! Diam bodoh!" Sapphire langsung terdiam sejenak, tapi aku tidak peduli dan kembali bekerja.

Aku melihat Gold berbicara dengan akrab dengan Silver, biarpun Silver tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

"Cukup Gold, aku mau kerja dulu!" Silver berjalan menjauh dari Gold, tapi tangannya di tahan Gold.

"lho? Kan aku disini sebagai pelanggan? Aku sudah membaca peraturan disini, pelanggan dianggap master disini~" nyengir Gold, dasar… apa sih yang dipikirkannya? Ingin sekali aku menarik Silver darinya, tapi aku kan disini sebagai pelayan…

"Gooolllllddddd…" terlihat senyuman Silver yang sangat mengerikan, aku langsung pucat melihat wajah Silver, begitu juga dengan Gold.

"i-i-iya Silver?" Tanya Gold bego.

""bisa lepaskan tanganku, MASTER?" ujar Silver dengan nada yang sangat menekan. Gold menelan ludahnya dan melepaskan tangan Silver. Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Silver, tolong bawakan pesanan ini ke meja no. 5!" ujar ku dan menyodorkan makanan itu. Silver hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kearah meja itu. Hm? Tunggu dulu… pelanggan di meja no. 5 itu kan para berandalan di dekat sini?

"ini pesanannya tuan, maaf menunggu lama" kata Silver dengan senyum bisnis nya.

"tak apa, tapi…" ia menarik tangan Silver kuat. "kau harus ikut kami saat selesai bekerja ya~" katanya dengan nyengiran. Teman-temannya hanya tertawa.

"m-maafkan aku tuan, tapi…" Silver berusaha memberontak pelan. Aku sudah tak sabar lagi, aku hamper berjalan mendekati mereka tetapi Gold sudah mendahuluiku.

"maaf tuan, tapi bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu?" kata Gold sambil memegang tangan berandalan itu. Seketika aku mematung, tak bisa bergerak melihat adagen itu.

"apa mau mu, hah?" berandalan itu mau memukul Gold tapi dengan cepat Gold menahannya dan membantingnya dengan keras.

"Maaf tuan, tanganku licin" ujar Gold dengan senyuman ala Sebastian *tau kan? Yang butler di kuroshitsuji itu*

"cih, awas kau nanti!" para berandalan itu keluar dari café itu dengan marah. Silver awalnya kaget apa yang dilakukan Gold, kemudian…

PLAK!

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Silver menampar pipi kanan Gold dengan keras, Gold hanya terdiam tidak berani menatap Silver. "b-bagaimana kalau kau tadi dihajarnya tadi! Kau bisa luka-luka nanti!" teriak Silver marah, tapi dengan penuh kekhwatiran. Gold langsung melongo kayak orang bego tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Silver.

"maaf ya?" kata Gold lembut. Muka Silver langsung memerah, tapi kali ini ia tidak melawan apa yang dilakukan Gold. "… makasih…" katanya pelan.

DEGH!

a-apa ini? Jantung ku berdetak kencang, inikah maksudnya dengan… cemburu? Aku menggelengkan kepala ku dan kembali kedapur. "Silver… jangan-jangan… suka Gold?" pikirku, menurutku bisa saja karena mereka tinggal berdua… tapi seberapa lama mereka tinggal berdua? Mungkin sudah lama mereka tinggal berdua… ah, tidak usah dipikirkan… aku mungkin masih bisa merebut Silver darinnya…

Disaat aku masih mengepel lantai di dapur, tiba-tiba saja Gold dan Silver masuk ke sini, tapi tunggu… kenapa Gold juga kesini? Ini kan khusus pelayan saja!

"Halo Rekan kerja!" kata Gold sambil menepuk bahuku… tunggu, rekan kerja? Aku menatap Silver seolah berkata apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Silver menjawab tatapanku tadi.

"Gold… mulai besok bekerja disini…" katanya seolah-olah tidak terima dengan kenyataanya.

"APAAAA?" teriakku yang berhasil membuat seluruh pelayan berlari ke arah ku.

"kenapa Ruby? Jangan bilang ada kecoa lagi disini!" ujar Sapphire yang sudah siap siaga dengan sapu.

"ah! Halo rekan kerja yang baru, namaku Gold, semoga kita bisa akrab dengan cepat ya!" sapa Gold yang menepuk bahu Sapphire. Sapphire awalnya bingung, tapi kemudian tersenyum cerah.

"halo juga! Namaku Sapphire Odomaki!" katanya dan mereka berjabat tangan. Dan Gold berkenalan juga dengan pelayan lain.

"Si-silver? Benarkah…? Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanyaku yang masih tidak percaya, Silver hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"yaa… betul… sebenarnya…"

Flashback (normal pov)

"ada apa ribut-ribut?" Tanya bos café ini.

"e-eh? Bos?" Silver langsung mendorong Gold keras.

"ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya bos itu sekali lagi. Gold menatap Silver yang gugup, dan menjawab pertanyaan bos Silver. "maaf tuan, tapi ini salahku bukan salah Silver"

Silver kaget apa yang Gold katakan tadi. Ia menarik lengan baju Gold supaya berhenti, tapi Gold tidak peduli. "Saya akan lakukan apa saja asalkan anda tidak menghukum Silver!" Gold membungkukna badannya dihadapan bos Silver. Silver semakin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"hmmm… menarik, baiklah kalau begitu, Silver ku maafkan" kata Bos itu. Muka Silver kaget dan muka Gold langsung cerah.

"tapi…" sambung Bos itu. "kau harus jadi pelayan disini dengan gaji yang lebih sediki, mau?"

Gold dan Silver kaget, apalagi Silver. Gold langsung tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan bos itu. "setuju!" terima Gold dengan senang hati.

End Flashback (back to Ruby Pov)

"begitulah ceritanya" cerita Silver dan menghembuskan nafasnya lagi.

"o-oh begitu…" jawabku dengan tidak percaya. Aku menatap Gold yang sedang berbicara dengan pelayan-pelayan lain. Apakah mulai besok ia akan menjadi rival terbesarku?

**To Be Continued**

Jyaaaaaahhh! Akhirnya selesai juga! Dapat ide saat selesai try out… gyaaaaaa! Nilai Try out! Tidaaaaaakkk!

Ah lupakan saja! Akhir-akhir ini saya membuat fanfic pendek ya? Soalnya saya sudah kehabisan ide! Jadi dimohon readers member ide untuk saya, boleh? *puppy eyes*

Entah kenapa saya kepengen ada adegan rated M sedikit, weks! Sedikit saja ya! Sedikit! Kan sudah ditetapkan rated T… maka dari itu, saya kepengen apakah para readers setuju atau tidak dengan pendapat saya. Ya? Ya? Beri ide sekaligus! Tau ngga, waktu para readers meng review fanfic ini saya loncat-loncat kegirangan sampai ibu saya marah.

Okelah, akhir kata yang paling penting…

RnR please! *sujud-sujud*


	5. My Life is His Life

**Day In Love**

+Pembuat: Akako form AkakoNichiya+

+Pair: PreciousMetalShipping, dan nanti akan keliatan juga alias MANY PAIRING+

+Rated: T aja, jaga-jaga kalau Gold pervert *ditampar buntut Aipom*+

+Genre: Romance & Drama+

.

.

+Chapter ini Normal Pov!+

.

.

"Hoam…"

Jendela kamar Silver terbuka, membiarkan angin lembut mengenai kulit Silver yang mulus, Silver hanya menggerang kecil dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut warna hijau polos. Ia membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit dan menatap jam weker yang tepat dihadapannya.

05.30 P.M

Masih cukup untuk tidur pikir Silver, ia kembali menutup matanya dan menarik selimutnya sampai bahu.

Gyuuuuutt~

Huh? Kok rasanya ada yang memeluk pinggangku? Pikir Silver, Jangan-jangan…

"GYAAAAA!"

.

.

Chapter 6: My Life is His Life

Dengan benjol gede dikepala, Gold memakan sarapannya dengan air mata buaya khasnya. Silver yang mulai terbiasa dengan hal ini Cuma meminum tehnya dengan santai, ia membiarkan telinganya mendengar keluhan Gold seperti 'Silver jahat' atau 'kan curang kau tidur di kasur sedangkan aku di futon' daritadi. Selesai meminum tehnya, Silver mengambil tas nya dan berjalan meninggalkan Gold.

"Aku pergi dulu, jaga rumah jangan sampai berantakan atau kau tidak dapat makan malam" ujar Silver to the point atau lebih tepatnya tanpa basa basi dan menutup pintu apertemennya. Gold hanya mendengus kesal, akhir-akhir ini Silver jadi lebih cuek dan cool daripada dulu pikirnya. Dengan lesu ia menonton TV berharap bisa menghapus rasa bosannya.

Acara 1: Berita

Ganti

Acara 2: Drama Jepang

Ganti

Acara 3: Anime

Ganti

Acara 4: Sinetron Indonesia (?)

GANTI!

Tak ada yang menarik! Kesal, ia melemparkan remote TV sembarangan dan entah sengaja atau tidak ia melemparnya tepat kearah foto Green. "AARGH! Bosaaaan!" Dengan gentleman nya ia sesekali mengatakan 'Damn' atau 'Fuck' atau 'Crap' atau semacam itu. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya dan memasang jaket milik Silver biarpun agak sempit untuk tubuhnya. Kenapa tidak memakai jaketnya sendiri? Silahkan baca chapter 2… *Ditendang*

Gold pun mengunci pintu apertemen Silver dan meninggalkan apertemen itu. Dengan santai ia bejalan sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan atau orang yang sibuk mengerjakan aktivitas mereka disekitarnya. Sambil bersiul kecil ia menikmati kebebasannya yang dari kecil tak pernah ia rasakan, Holy shit… Ingat lagi pikirnya. Di saat melamun hal yang paling dibenci tiba-tiba ia berhenti di tengah jalan karena melihat brosur di tanah, karena suatu hal Gold tertarik akan brosur itu dan memungutnya.

'Pokemon High School akan memberikan beasiswa jika nilai tes nya 100 semua dan bisa menyelesaikan lebih dari 50 soal dalam satu mata pelajaran! Ditambah seragam gratis!'

"Huh? Seragam ini kok rasanya ngga asing ya dan juga nama sekolah ini pernah disebut seseorang? Jangan-jangan…" Setelah berpikir sebentar Gold langsung nyengir lebar dan tanpa ba bi bu ia langsung menuju ke sekolah tersebut.

Sesampai di Pokemon High School, Gold kembali berjalan dengan santai menuju ke ruang kepala -siswi disana hanya mangap melihat Gold yang super cakep, keren, dan semacam itu lah… Bahkan guru yang perempuan bisa blushing juga liat tuh anak. Sampai-sampai ada yang teriak-teriak gaje, nosebleed atau pingsan kalau disenyumin atau didekati Gold. Dan pada akhirnya ia sampai juga biarpun SANGAT lama mencari ruang kepala sekolah karena nyasar atau di kejar-kejar para cewek, Hey! Memangnya mereka tidak ada pelajaran apa?

Ia pun membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mendekat kea rah kepala sekolah dengan senyuman polos bin imut yangs sengaja dibuat karena tau kalau kepala sekolahnya wanita, Lucky day!

"Sensei, saya mau tes masuk ya?"

=SkipSkipSkipSkipSkipSkip=

Silver menghela nafas sambil memijit bahunya yang kaku, saat ini ia sedang mengerjakan tugas sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Sebenarnya sekarang ia betul-betul lelah karena menggantikan tugas ketua OSIS, soalnya Green sedang keluar sekolah dari pagi karena ada urusan dengan sekolah lain tapi apa boleh buat… kalau bukan dia yang menggantikan pekerjaan ini lalu siapa?

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang dingin menempel dipipinya, "Hyaaaa!" Silver langsung mendorong orang yang tiba-tiba disampingnya. Karena mendengar suara 'aduh' ia pun membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit dan menatap orang yang ada didepannya.

"Hm… Maaf kalau mengagetkan" Orang yang didepan Silver hanya tersenyum kecil tetapi itu berhasil membuat wajah Silver merah padam.

"G-Green… Senpai? Ah- Selamat sore…" Sapa Silver telat, seperti biasa, ia gugup sendiri kalau sudah berhadapan dengan ketua OSIS itu tapi entah Green tidak tau atau tidak peduli kalau Silver selalu seperti itu kalau sudah berhadapan dengannya. Ia menyodorkan minuman dingin itu kepada Silver.

"Mau?"

"Eh? Te-terima kasih…" Silver menerima tawaran Green dengan malu-malu, Green hanya berdiri di samoing Silver sambil meminum minumanya.

Dan keheninganpun terjadi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara detik jam yang terus berbunyi keras, tapi mungkin tidak sekeras detak jantung Silver yang daritadi mengganggu konsentrasinya sehingga ia sering menghapus catatannya karena banyak yang salah, Green yang melihat kelakuan Silver agak kasihan juga.

"Ini sudah jam 5 lewat, sebaiknya kau pulang" Green memasang kacamatanya kembali dan mengambil tugas-tugas Silver. Silver bingung harus berkata apa, jujur ia lelah sekali dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang tapi kan tidak sopan kalau meninggalkannya dan diserahkan semuanya kepada Green begitu saja.

"Tidak… Ini semua tanggung jawab saya jadi-" Kata-kata Silver dipotong Green dengan memegang tangannya.

"Semua pekerjaan ini kan sebenarnya tugasku, tapi karena aku pergi untuk sementara jadi kau menggantikannya sementara saja sampai aku datang kembaikan?" Muka Green dekat sekali dengan muka SIlver saat mengatakan itu, mana Green sedang menggenggam tangannya. Dan seperti yang diduga, wajah Silver sekarang SANGAT merah padam, tangannya aja gemetaran…

"eh… uh… I-itu.. Baiklah…" jawab Silver dengan gugup, ia bahkan baru sadar kalau ia yang mengatakan itu, reflex…

Green hanya tersenyum kecil dan melepaskan tangan Silver, "Baiklah, silahkan pulang, hati-hati dijalan" kata Green sambil meletakkan tugas-tugasnya dimeja dan duduk dikursi khusus ketua OSIS. Silver hanya membungkukkan badannya dan langsung keluar ruangan OSIS dengan cepat. Green awalnya menatap kepergian Silver dengan wajah datar seperti biasa, tapi kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Menurutnya Silver itu aneh atau lucu?

Silver berlari kearah apertemennya, dengan terengah-engah ia membuka pintu dan langsung masuk tanpa salam sekalipun, mukanya masih merah padam dan nafasnya masih tidak teratur, ia bersandar di pintu sambil memegang mukanya yang mulai panas.

"a-apa itu t-t-tadi…?" Ujarnya salting sendiri, baru mau melepas sepatu teringat sesuatu yang mungkin sangat penting, lupa membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk makan malam… Ah paling juga Gold sudah makan pikirnya.

"Aku pulang" Kata Silver telat, ….. Aneh? Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Gold, biasanya sebelum ia mengatakan 'aku pulang' pasti Gold langsung memeluknya dan mengatakan 'selamat datang!' seperti itu, tapi kok sekarang tidak?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan Gold yang keras mungkin? Tentu saja Silver kaget, jangan-jangan ia dirampok atau apa lagi, dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari kearah suara Gold tersebut. Asal suara tersebut dari dapur! Dengan cepat Silver langsung ke dapur, dan yang ia lihat adalah….

…. Gold motong sayur?

"apa yang kau lakukan baka?" Tanya Silver dengan marah, Gold bingung melihat Silver yang seperti dikejar-kejar anjing gitu, liat saja tampangnya! Baju lusuh, rambut berantakan, nafas terengah-engah, badan berkeringat. Tunggu? Itu tidak seperti dikejar anjing, tapi…

"SILVER? Kau tak apa-apa? Siapa yang melakukan… SIAPA YANG BERANI MELAKUKAN 'ITU' KEPADAMU SEBELUM AKU?" Teriak Gold dengan stress yang kambuh dan yang benar saja, kepalanya benjol dua karena yang satu di pukul Silver pakai panci dan yang satunya lagi dipukul author pakai laptop karena makai caps lock terus.

"Mikir apa kamu bego? Aku begini karena kamu Gold no BAKA! Dasar mesum bego!" balas Silver dengan kata-kata mutiaranya yang tak bisa diukir dengan kata-kata. Gold hanya meringis kesakitan dengan dua benjol dari Silver dan author.

"Eeh… kalau gitu maaf deh…" Ujar Gold dengan mulutnya yang dimajukan dan air mata yang terus keluar. Silver hanya mendengus kesal dan sekarang matanya tertuju dengan sayuran yang hamper semuanya dipotong tapi tidak rapi.

"Terus itu apa?" Silver menunjuk sayuran tersebut dengan wajah datarnya, muka Gold langsung merah dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Silver. "Itu… Karena kau datang telat jadi aku berusaha memasakn makan malam" ujar Gold dengan memainkan jarinya sendiri karena malu mungkin? Silver hanya bengong liat Gold begitu, Whadda heck? Kok tiba-tiba ia jadi imut sih? Pikir Silver dengan wajah agak merah melihat kejadian itu.

"A-apa maksudmu..? Ah sudahlah… Eh? Kenapa tanganmu berdarah, Bodoh! Cepat ini harus diobati tau!" Silver langsung menarik Gold dan mengobati tangannya. Gold yang tadi bengong langsung saja tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. "Tentu~"

Selesai memperban tangan Gold, Silver beranjak ke dapur dan memakai celemeknya. "Sudah, biar aku saja yang memasak, tanganmu kan masih luka… Ngomong-ngomong darimana kau dapat bahan-bahan makanan ini?" Tanya Silver yang sebenarnya daritadi ingin ia tanyakan, ia kan belum beli apa-apa sejak kemarin.

"Oooh… Kalau itu aku dapat dari ibu-ibu di apertemen ini~ Aku kan bilang lapar gitu, padahal mereka awalnya mau memberikan makanan yang siap saji tapi aku bilang ingin masak sendiri saja, jadi… yaah begitulah" Ujar Gold panjang lebar dengan bego seperti biasa, tentu saja Silver kaget, masa minta sama ibu-ibu tetangga? Nanti kalau mereka tau kalau Gold tinggal bersama dia pasti akan digosip habis-habisan!

"Dasar bodoh! Buat apa kau minta sama mereka hah?" Sekali lagi Silver memukul kepala Gold dengan kotak P3K dan itu membuat kepala yang baru di perban karena benjol malah makin parah aja benjolnya.

"Eeh~ tapi aku kan lapar~" Gold memegang kepalanya yang sudah triple benjol itu, dan ia pun mewek-mewek seperti biasa. Silver hanya memijit kepalanya yang sakit, dari wajahnya terlihat seperti berkata kenapa aku bisa bernasib seperti ini. "Sudahlah, aku mau masak dulu" Ujar Silver menyerah, ia sudah capek buat marah-marah terus kepada Gold.

Gold yang merasa menang langsung saja meluk Silver dari belakang, "Ikut~" Silver tidak membalas memukul atau memarahinya, ia Cuma menghela nafas dan melanjutkan memotong sayuran.

=SkipSkipSkipSkipSkipSkip=

"Aaah~ kenyang~ Masakan Silver gak ada tandingannya eyy!" Gold memegang perutnya yang sudah mulai buncit itu sambil ketawa-ketiwi sendiri, Silver seperti biasa memasang wajah datar dan mencuci piring bekas makanan tadi, sedangkan Gold hanya santai-santai nonton V*c**oid di TV dan kadang niru gerakan M*ku yang membuat Silver makin Sweatdrop.

"Matikan TV nya Gold, sudah saatnya tidur" Silver melepaskan celemeknya dan ikat rambutnya yang dibalas 'eeeh?' oleh Gold, dengan berat hati meninggalkan 1 episode anime itu Gold mematikannya TV tersebut. Silver menatap Gold dan tersenyum sedikit, benar-benar seperti anak anjing pikirnya.

Belum Silver masuk kamar Gold menarik tangan Silver dan mencium keningnya, "Good night, Silver" Kata Gold dengan senyuman lembutnya, Silver hanya terdiam dengan wajah merah, tapi pada akhirnya ia membalas perkataan Gold.

"… Good Night…"

.

_._

"Hoam…"

Silver menggeliat di atas kasurnya, dengan malas ia membuka matanya perlahan untuk melihat angka di jam wekernya.

05.30 P.M

Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun pikirnya, ia pun kembali menutup badannya dengan selimut kesayangannya itu dan kembali menutup matanya.

Gyuuuuut~

Kok rasanya nostalgia ya? Jangan-jangan….

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Seperti kemarin dan kemarin dan kemarinnya, Gold memakan sarapannya dengan benjol 2 kali lipat lebih besar daripada dulu, ia masih saja mewek-mewek kalau Silver itu jahat, kejam, tak berperasaan, dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Dan seperti kemarin dan kemarin dan kemarinnya Silver tetap _Stay cool and drink his tea_, ia pun menatap jam tangannya.

07.00 P.M

Oh ya, hari ini aku piket gumam Silver, ia pun berhenti meminum tehnya dan mengambil tasnya. "Aku pergi dulu, jaga rumah jangan sampai berantakan atau kau tidak dapat makan malam" pesan Silver yang tidak pernah berganti untuk setiap harinya dan tentu saja itu membuat Gold bosan dengan kata-katanya. Setelah merasa Silver sudah jauh dari apertemen, ia mengambil 'sesuatu' kayak Sy*hr*ni artis Indonesia dari dalam tasnya.

"Fufufufufu~ Kau akan kaget Silver~"

=SkipSkipSkipSkipSkip=

"Silver~"

Merasa dipanggil, Silver membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung dipeluk orang yang memanggilnya tadi. "Blue? Selamat pagi" Sapa Silver dengan senyuman manisnya yang bisa membuat para laki-laki tepar semua.

"Pagi juga~ eh eh! Gimana kabar Gold dirumah?" Goda Blue yang tentu saja membuat Silver tidak suka kalau ditanya seperti itu.

"D-dia baik-baik saja kok, tetap ceria seperti biasa" Jawab Silver yang berusaha _Stay cool _seperti biasa, tapi itu malah membuat Blue makin ingin menggodanya.

"Ee~h? Ternyata Silver perhatian juga dengannya ya~?"

Silver tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, susah kalau bicara dengan Blue kalau topiknya seperti ini, dasar fujoshi tingkat akut pikir Silver. "Blue, ini sudah jam 07.30… bukannya kau dikelas 3?" kata Silver berusaha mengubah topic pembicaraan kali ini, ia memang paling tidak suka kalau Blue sudah membicarakan 'Green' atau 'Gold'.

"Oh iya! Sudah ya Silver, jam istirahat nanti kita lanjutkan~" Blue langsung hilang kayak ninja, datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar, ckckck…

Beberapa saat diwaktu Blue hilang, guru di kelas Silver tiba-tiba datang "Baiklah semuanya, silahkan duduk di tempat masing-masing" Semua murid yang tadi kesana-kemari kayak Ayu Ti**T*ng artis Indonesia langsung saja ke bangku mereka masing-masing karena tumben banget guru mereka ini datang cepat.

"Perhatian semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" Baru 1 kalimat itu dilontarkan sang guru para murid-murid disana langsung ribut sendiri, bahkan banyak yang berebutan bertanya.

"laki-laki atau perempuan, sensei?"

"Laki-laki" jawab guru itu singkat dan pasti sajalah para cewek heboh langsung.

"Keren ngga, sensei?" Tanya salah satu siswi di sana dengan semangat.

"Mmm… Itu… Kalian akan tau nanti…" Jawab gurunya itu yang tiba-tiba gugup sendiri, tanpa ba bi bu guru itu memanggil murid baru tersebut.

"Silahkan masuk"

"Terima kasih, sensei"

Eh? Suara itu… pikir Silver, keringatnya langsung keluar dengan deras saat melihat laki-laki berabut hitam kecoklatan didepan kelasnya. Mata Silver sekarang benar-benar terbuka dan mulutnya juga terbuka lebar.

"Salam kenal semuanya, namaku Gold"

**To Be Continued**

HALO SEMUANYA! Akato-chan balik lagi dari hiatus yang sangaaaaat lamaaa~ Maaf ya kalau updatenya lama banget, maklum saya sudah kelas 3 SMP jadi mau UN TT_TT

Dan perlu diketahui… SAYA BUAT PENPIK INI CUMA 1 HARI LHO! HAHAHAHAHA! *diceburin ke laut atlantik* dan juga saya buat penpik ini padahal 1 minggu lagi UN -3-

Baiklah! Atas saran **IllushaCerbeast**saya akan membalas review anda sekalian dengan berbahagia~ *?*

Balasan review dari Chapter 5

**sasutennaru**:Hehehehe…. Ruby nya disini masih rada-rada bego ya? *ditendang Ruby*

Waah~ ternyata anda pervert juga ya~ setuju dengan usul saya rated M~ *kan elo yang minta saran?*

Thanks for your review!

**GummieRobot1698**: Gak usah numpang, tinggal juga boleh kok~ *ganyambung*

Hehehe… Makacihh~ Tapi ceritanya yang keren ya? Bukan authornya? *ngarep*

Maaf kalau saya Cuma bisa membuat kurang dari 3000 words… soalnya gak ada ide lageee~ TT_TT

Nih sudah update! Thanks for your review!

**IllushaCerbeast**: Ooh~ ganti penname ya? Pantas gak kenal~ hahahaha~

Soal fanfic Love War saya pernah mengreview kan? Tapi karena saya gak boleh buka laptop sekarang jadi lupa mengreview untuk kedua kalinya, tapi karena saya dibolehin sekarang mungkin kalau sempat saya review!

Makasihh~ kok banyak yang bilang fanfic saya seru ya? Emang nya seru? *baca balik*

Maaf ya kalo banyak MissTypo, soalnya saya ini betulan MALAS baca 2 kali nieh fanfic, beneran lho! Saya beneran males banget baca balik, jadi maklumi saja kalo banyak misstypo -3-

Nih sudah balas review-review anda sekalian! Makasih atas sarannya!

Thanks for your review!

**AquaRing**: Ye! Ye! Ye! *nebar bunga dan duit tabungan author* NOOOO! Duitkuuuu! *PLAK!*

Hehehehe~ Ayo beri semangat lagi doong~ *dilempar ke got*

Dan saya minta maaf ya, saya ngga bisa masukin TensaiShipping soalnya saya sudah ingin membuat pairing Ruby dengan yang lain disini~ *tebak siapa? Bukan Silver lho~* Sekali lagi saya minta maaf ya!

Yeee! Ada yang bilang keren lagi fanfic saya~

Thanks for your review!

The End (?)

Dimohon jangan mempercayai kata diatas

Untuk yang terakhir, para hadirin sekalian yang berada disini (?) kalian boleh request kok! Asalkan request nya sesuai dengan jalan pikir saya ya~?

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please~?


End file.
